Many modern vehicles have a fuel filter integrated in the tank module. In some designs the fuel filter is arranged either below a tank module flange (e.g., donut design) or in the surge pot as a separate filter cartridge. These fuel filters with limited filter capacity are not however exchangeable. In markets in which the fuels may contain contaminants, the filter capacity is reached so quickly that the entire module must be replaced.
DE 10 2006 032 101 A1 describes a delivery unit or assembly for delivering fuel in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle with a surge pot for collecting fuel and a prefilter. According to DE 10 2006 032 101 A1, the prefilter is arranged inside the surge pot and connected to the surge pot by material fit or produced integrally with the surge pot. The prefilter is situated inside the surge pot and cannot be removed or replaced without disassemblying the entire delivery unit. As a result, filter replacement may be impractical or very time consuming and costly.
DE 10 2006 032 099 A1 discloses a delivery unit or assembly for delivering fuel from a fuel tank of a motor vehicle with a surge pot for collecting fuel, wherein a fuel pump is provided which aspirates fuel from the surge pot. Furthermore, downstream of the fuel pump in the fuel flow direction, a fine filter is provided for filtering the fuel. Due to the fine filter position within an internal chamber of the assembly the fine filter cannot be removed or replaced without disassembling the entire delivery unit.
As such in one approach, a fuel delivery assembly in an engine is provided herein. The fuel delivery assembly includes a surge pot including a housing with an inner wall enclosing fuel during engine operation, a fuel pump submerged within the fuel, the fuel pump including an inlet receiving fuel from the surge pot, and a fuel filter receiving fuel from an outlet of the fuel pump and positioned external to the inner wall.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.